Potential Future Projects
by The Soulless Legion
Summary: The place where I update fics that could be, given enough attention that is...No Yaoi, maybe Yuri, maybe pairings, who knows? 'Cause I don't.
1. Naoto: The HalfBreed Prototype

_**Code Geass: Naoto the prototype**_

**Code Geass & Prototype Xover**

**Prologue**

Pain. That's all that existed to him, and at that point; all he cared about was making it stop and getting the hell out of here, wherever he was.

"_How the hell did this happen?_" he thought, his blue eyes glazed over in pain, a scream etched onto his face yet no sound came from his mouth. His fiery red hair hung over his eyes. An image of a young girl flashed through his mind, his sister, to him she was the most precious thing in the whole world. "Kallen…" he whispered, struggling to break free from his bonds. "_Have to get out, have to get to her, I need to protect her!_"

The door slid open with a hiss and Naoto ceased his struggling, pretending to be dead. The scientist who had just entered the room stood over him and looked down on Naoto. "Tch, dead already eh?" The man spoke in a harsh condescending voice. "Prince Clovis will not be pleased. Even if you were just a lowly Eleven, you survived longer than all of the other test subjects. Well you were a half-breed so your Brittanian blood might have been a factor, no matter, you're still just trash." The scientist spat on the floor and turned away, oblivious to the rage that was coming off in waves from Naoto. The scientist walked over to the intercom on the wall and rapidly tapped some numbers on the keypad to call security.

When the line went through the scientist cleared his throat and spoke, "Subject '_Dark Knight_' has died." Pauses as he listens to response, Naoto concentrates on trying to find a way out, he feels a dull sting and glances over to his left arm where numerous, small, black tendrils had burst out of his skin. Naoto panicked and prayed silently to whomever was listening that they would go away, he watched in amazement as the tendrils retreated back into his skin and the hole they had come from sealed up. Curious he tried to call them out, and watched as the tendrils crawled out of his skin. "No sir, I do not know how he died. Request an examination team look over that detail." Naoto smiled to himself and called the tendrils back in. If they were going to perform an autopsy, they would unbind him, after all, as far as they knew, he was dead. "Sir if I may, I remember reading on his file that he has a sister, Kallen Stadtfeld, I believe we could use her to breed more subjects, or use her as a test subject." The only thing keeping Naoto from snapping and trying to break out right then was the fact that he was still weak from the drugs they shot him up with, it would probably be another three minutes before they wore off, and by then the examiners would be there, then he could vent his rage –if only a small fraction- on the unsuspecting 'doctors.' "I highly doubt the authorities will care sir, after all she is only an eleven. Our real problem is Lord Stadtfeld asking around about his son, if his daughter were to disappear he might cause some trouble, so we could just say that she died in a terrorist attack and Prince Clovis will back us up." By the time the scientist left the room, Naoto was furious and surprised at the same time. Furious because of what they were planning to do to his sister, and surprised to hear that his father actually cared, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

A short time later, the examination team came into the room and found Naoto's 'corpse' still on the table. One of the doctor's went over and took off Naoto's restraints…he would not live to regret it as Naoto's fist came up with blinding speed and smashed into the doctor's face, causing it to cave in, much to Naoto's surprise. "GET THE KILL TEAM IN HERE!" the other doctor yelled into the radio, the fear evident in his voice.

Naoto leaped off the table and onto the doctor, pinning him to the ground, a voice in his head screamed at him to 'consume' the doctor. Naoto belted the doctor in the face with his right fist, followed by his left, then his right again, and finally he slammed a brutal left hook into the doctor's head, killing him. As Naoto was standing up he noticed that some tendrils had burst out of his body and were wrapping around the doctor's corpse, tearing it apart, breaking it down, all before it was 'consumed.' Intense flashes of pain went through Naoto's head, followed by images, no, memories…

"**You hear about the new test subject?"**

"**No, who's the poor son of a bitch this time?"**

"**A half-breed by the name of Naoto Kozuki Stadtfeld."**

"**Should we really be doing this?"**

"**Who cares? He's just a fuckin' half-breed. Besides, no one will miss 'im."**

The memories had ended just as soon as they had begun. Naoto was once again standing in the lab, gripping his head in a pain that was no longer there. "W-what the…What the fuck was that?" Naoto muttered. He was disturbed; not by the fact that he was still alive, not by the fact that he had just brutally slaughtered two people, and not by the fact that he had 'eaten' one of them. What disturbed him was that when he consumed the doctor, he had liked it…it made him feel better than he ever had that day. He had enjoyed it, and he hated himself for it...

* * *

Alright this is the first of several preview chapters that could turn into actual fics if given enough support. Please note that Naoto is unlike Mercer in that he will not actually be the black light virus given form, but instead he will just be a human with Alex Mercer's powers, as well as a few extra abilities.

So anyway, the inspiration behind this was "What if Naoto hadn't died before the series began? Instead what if he was captured by Clovis' scientists and experimented on?" Since Naoto is going to be getting progressively stronger, I'm going to start him off as little more than a human with incredible physical capabilities and the ability to consume enemies. I still don't know how I'm going to have him gain his offensive and defensive powers, I'm giving him sensory powers right off the bat because, c'mon in the game they really served no purpose.

If any one would like to suggest a fic that they think would be cool, I'll think your suggestions and give 'em a whirl (I may have to perform research on ones I don't know...ah but what the hell.) Just as a Heads-up, I am currently thinking about doing an Assassin's Creed X Code Geass X-over. Something that I can't belive I'm the only one to see the potential of such a thing.

That's all for now, I will see ya'll later.


	2. Code Unleashed

_**Code Geass: The Force Unleashed**_

**Code Geass & SW: TFU xover**

**Prologue**

**Less than thirty minutes after the 'good' ending of TFU1**

Galen Marek's body lay on a table in one of the medical bay's on the unfinished Death Star. He wasn't dead, not yet at least, suddenly his mind flashed and a pale skinned woman with green hair appeared before him.

"W-who are you?" Galen asked hesitantly.

"That's not important," the green-haired woman said. "I've come to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" He asked

"The rebellion you have helped start will be successful, but I can give you opportunity to continue living in another world. But…" she said

"But what?"

"You must assist in a rebellion on that world as well." She said nonchalantly.

Galen was silent for a moment before he answered "I'll do it."

The green-haired girl smiled, "Very well. You will serve this boy, Lelouch vi Britannia." An image of a scowling raven-haired boy with amethyst eyes appeared in front of him. "This boy will lead the rebellion to success, but you will not need to find him for three years after your arrival. More importantly at this point, I need you to find this man; Naoto Kozuki Stadtfeld." The image was replaced with that of a crimson-haired young man with piercing blue eyes. "He has the potential to be very important to this rebellion. I request that you teach the two of them how to use the…what was it?" She asked.

"The Force?" He suggested.

"Yes, that. I request that you teach them how to properly use 'The Force' and anyone else that can learn that you believe is worthy." She said.

"I will need materials to construct light sabers." Galen stated, matter-of-factly.

"And you shall have them, as well as your own two premade sabers. I assume you like the black crystal?"

"My favorite one." Galen gave one of his rare smiles.

"Oh and also, you will have the body of an eighteen year old when I let you out."

"I'm twenty-four!" Galen exclaimed.

"You'll have to be undercover for this and it's always easier when you look the part."

"Fine…but I'm not going to like this."

With that, Galen found himself in a semi destroyed building, standing on a rafter. Looking down he saw the red-haired youth he was supposed to find, this would have been good news, had the red-head not been surrounded by storm trooper rip-offs and several machines that must have been this world's version of an AT-ST.

Galen fingered the dual light sabers strapped to the side of his waist, flipped up his hood, and with an almost primal yell, leapt down to the floor. One of the machines turned at the sound and saw him just as he landed on top of it, he felt the energy crackle through his arms as he thrust them downwards and fired off blue arcs of lightning from each of his fingers. The pilot was dead within moments of his electrocution, Galen leapt off of the machine and moments later it erupted into a gigantic ball of flame.

Now facing the group, Galen held one light saber in each hand, both of the blades a deep black color. The soldiers were unsure of what to do, these damned Elevens shouldn't be able to do that, they were supposed to be inferior! Another one of the machines opened fire with it's machine gun, Galen dashed forwards dodging the bullets until he was directly below the machine, in one move he jumped above the machine and cut it vertically in half, it exploded shortly after, Galen however used the force to shield himself from harm. While in the air Galen threw both light sabers at the six soldiers, somehow managing to kill them all. Galen landed and dashed at the final machine which tried to back away from the Dark-Jedi, Galen used the force to stop the machine, again he jumped above the machine's head but this time he used force push and smashed the head in on itself, when he landed again used the force to lift the machine into the air and then crushed it.

Naoto had watched as the mysterious man destroyed the Brittanian soldiers who were trying to kill him. Though thankful, he was also worried that he might be the hooded-man's next target. His worries spiked when the hooded-man began to walk towards him.

Galen looked at the red-headed boy, he could sense the emotions the boy was currently experiencing; gratitude, anxiety, worry, and…exhaustion? Curious, Galen decided to read the boy's mind. He saw through the boy's eyes as he watched the rest of his group make their escape from their hideout, as they were leaving he saw a young, red-headed girl turn and look at him with obvious concern in her shimmering blue eyes, she then turned around and left with her head down. Galen continued to watch the boy's memories, impressed at the skills this boy used to fight against the soldiers, he eventually saw the part where the boy was cornered by the soldiers and the machines called 'Knightmares' when he stopped watching. He walked towards the red-head known as Naoto; Galen flicked his wrists and the light sabers flew back into his hands, he deactivated them and returned them to his belt and flipped back his hood. If he was indeed sixteen, then Naoto wasn't any older than he was. Hopefully, this would make things easier.

* * *

Okay so to reitarate, if this chapter gets enough support, I might turn it into an actual story, now as for the Code Geass and Assassin's Creed thing I talked about, I haven't yet decided how exactly I'm going to work that angle, hopefully I'll get it figured out soon. If you have any suggestions, please send them to me, and remember to check out my poll for other suggestions.

Other news: I'm currently looking for a beta reader, anyone want to volunteer to beta the stories written by a lazy bastard? If so, (And may whomever you believe in help you if you do) then do whatever it is that people do to become beta readers...I more than likely won't be updating this anytime soon...


	3. Hunter Reaper and Fox

So, here's a very weird idea I came up with a while back. It's a crossover between Metroid and Naruto with just a hint of BlazBlue….That's really about it except for the fact that one of my OCs is along for the ride.

Samus: What the hell are you supposed to be?

Random Ninja: Stay away from me you metal demon!

So…yeah. DISCLAIMER!

I do not own Naruto, BlazBlue, or Metroid. They are owned by their owners whose names I can't think of right now and I'm too lazy to look up. Hell I don't even own my OCs, they own me!

ENJOY~!

**Fox, Hunter, and Reaper: A "family?"**

**Chapter 1**

Naoto looked down at the blond youth clinging to his pant-leg. He had only met the kid a few minutes ago and yet he felt as if he had known him for quite awhile. "_Let's see here, he just turned six today_," Naoto thought to himself, his anger rising with every bit of information he listed in his head. "_His name is Naruto, he's scared out of his mind_," Naoto thought as he briefly remembered the angry mob of villagers that was attacking the boy when he found him, "_he's hated by a good deal of the people here, and the kicker, he's the Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki._" Naoto's rage was practically tangible when the villagers that attacked Naruto claimed that he was a demon and so deserved to die. Naoto wasn't as protective of children as Kane (seeing as the Revenant had a tendency to see anyone who even accidently hurts a child as an acceptable target), but he wouldn't just stand there and allow them to kill a child, jinchuuriki status be damned.

Naoto's gaze wandered over to the stump that used to be Naruto's right arm. The arm had been cut off when Naoto first came across the mob attacking the young blonde, something that only served as more fuel for Naoto's rage. He doubted that the villagers in the mob would be forgetting the verbal and physical beating he gave them. He looked back at the young blonde's face, he was more worried about what effect the earlier confrontation would have on the youth than about some self-righteous bigots.

"Hey," Naoto said to Naruto as he crouched down to look him in the eyes, "Hey, look at me. Look at me kid." He said as he tried to get the jinchuuriki to look back at him, he finally succeeded by tapping Naruto on the head with his open palm and turning his face towards him. "Look kid, I don't care about what they said about you. No one else is going to hurt you as long as I'm looking after you." The red-haired man said with a smile on his face as he ruffled the six-year-old's spiky blond hair. "The Kyuubi has no effect on how I think of you, if anything it just makes me want to protect you even more from those morons."

"B-b-but, I'm a demon…" Naruto said as tears began to pool beneath his eyes.

"And what's wrong with being a Demon?" Naoto retorted, Naruto looked up at the redheaded man in surprise.

"They're Evil! All they do is hurt people!" Naruto shouted at him.

"_**NO**_." Naoto retorted; his voice carried an air of finality, as if it would be pointless to argue with him. 'The Voice' as Naruto would come to call it frightened him, it didn't sound natural. He had heard it before, Naoto had used it against the angry villagers when he was ranting at them, they recoiled with every word he spoke. Naoto looked down at the jinchuuriki and a pained look crossed his face for the briefest of moments. "Sorry kid I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that you're wrong about demons, they're not ALL evil. Just because they're often used together doesn't mean they're the same thing, not all Demons are Evil just like how not all those who are Evil are Demons. Remember what I told the mob?"

Naruto looked at him in confusion until he remembered what he had said to the villagers, about how he had met Demons with more honor in their left pinky than most of the villagers had in their entire body, how he had several friends who were Demons themselves, he had said other things, but Naruto couldn't recall the rest of it. "Are you really friends with Demons?" Naruto asked the red-haired man.

"Yep, one of them is actually very kind and gentle, she does however have quite the mean streak. If she heard that I'd just left you alone to be beaten and abused by the villagers, she'd beat me into a carpet stain, and then she'd drag me back here and order me to stay." The red-head smirked at this as he looked at the wall as if he could see something that wasn't there. His smirk dropped almost instantly though, "But that won't be necessary. I've been known to be cruel occasionally, but I would never do something that would condemn a child, especially not one in your situation. I'm not going to leave you kid, first thing I'm going to do tomorrow is go to the Hokage and fill out your adoption papers." Naoto smiled at the young blond. "I know I can't be your real father, I could never do that. But I'm going to take care of you as best as I can. I won't let anyone else hurt you…I promise…"

The red-head stood up and Naruto was reminded of how tall he really was. "Anyways, I think its time for you to go to bed, but first things first, I'll have to replace your arm." He said as he pulled a bag from out of his coat. "Now let's see here…eh, I guess this'll do, hell it'll probably help you in the long run now that I think about it." The eye-patch wearing man said as he produced bright red hemi-sphere from said sack, the hemi-sphere looked somewhat like a closed eye to Naruto.

Naoto held the red 'eye' close to where Naruto's right arm used to be. "Naruto, I'm sorry but this might sting a bit." He said frowning. Naruto watched as a fleshy black material spread out from the base of the 'eye' and stretched over to his stump. Naruto grimaced as the black flesh fused with the stump of his right arm, piercing his body and stitching itself to him. Naruto closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at it. "Alright its over, you can look now." Naruto's eyes opened up slowly, he saw that the black…blob had fully attached itself to his stump and had turned into a black arm. The new arm felt exactly like his old one had, the only difference Naruto could see/feel about it was the fact that it seemed as if there was some kind of power flowing from the red 'eye' on the back of his new hand.

"…What is this?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"That's something known as the Azure Grimoire, its…its not something you can easily find. You don't have to worry about breaking it, it's your new arm now; best thing about it is that if gets cut off again for whatever reason, we can just put it back on." Naoto said, smiling. "So how does it feel?"

"It feels…good, I guess…There's a weird feeling in it though, like something's coming out of the arm into my body…" Naruto said with a scrunched face.

"Well then that means its working," Naoto sighed at Naruto's confused expression, "There's a hidden power inside of the Grimoire kid," he explained. "The Grimoire itself is like you in a way; there's a powerful creature inside of it known as The Black Beast. Another man once wielded the Azure, it gave him incredible power and strength, but it also meant that the Azure couldn't harm any one else…" Naruto's face took on a confused look at this.

"What? How could it harm someone without a user?" He asked.

"The Black Beast inside of the Azure is kind of like the Kyuubi inside of you kid," Naoto took one look at the jinchuuriki's crest fallen expression and mentally cursed at himself. "What I mean to say is that The Beast killed many people before it was finally turned into the Azure Grimoire, and while the other man wielded it he was not The Beast reborn, okay the guy was mean sometimes but then again I can hardly blame him for being like that, what with all the crap he went through. Anyways, the point I'm trying to get across is that the Azure tried to get the other man to do things he didn't want to do, and I'm sure the Kyuubi will try to do the same with you." Naoto sighed and closed his eye for a moment before he opened it up again to look back at the young blonde in front of him. "I plan on trying to talk some sense into your prisoner eventually, but that will have to wait until I figure out the angle I'm going to work."

"Y-y-you're going to TALK to it! How? Even if you talked to it, it won't listen to you! You'll get killed!" Naruto exclaimed hurriedly, there was a look of fear on his face, he had only just made a new friend and he was scared of losing them so quickly.

"I have ways to get into places that others can't get into." Naoto said with a smirk. "I appreciate your concern about me but I can take care of the fox, hey I talked The Black Beast into NOT trying to corrupt you. I'm pretty sure I can handle an overgrown, mutated, forest animal. Besides, I'm sure that I have something that will MAKE it listen to me, whether it wants to or not." Naoto smirked again; Naruto merely stared at the red-head in awe. "But enough about that," the red-head clapped his hands as he spoke, the sound of his skin smacking against the steel that covered his left arm rang throughout the room. "I believe it's time for you to go to bed. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow and you should be well rested for it." The eye-patch wearing man gestured as he spoke.

The blonde jinchuuriki paused at the door to his bedroom and looked back at his new friend. "Aren't you going to bed?" He asked quietly.

"Not yet, I've got a few things to take care of first. Don't give me that look, I'll be back before morning…I promise okay?" Naoto opened the door to leave as he spoke.

"O-okay…where are you going?" Naruto asked tentatively.

Naoto's face shifted once more to a grim countenance as he locked eye/s with the youth. "…To get someone to act as your mother…" His words were slow and measured as he stepped out the door and silently closed it.

Naruto thought over his words as he prepared for bed, he rolled the thought in his mind over and over again as he lay in his bed waiting for sleep to whisk him away. "…_I hope she's pretty_…" he thought to himself absently as he finally drifted off to the land of dreams, unaware of the fact that the Kyuubi was tossing in it's cage and in fact had been ever since Naoto had said he was coming to 'visit' it.

"_**Why is he here? Surely I am cursed, first that bastard controlling me, then being sealed into a child, then those idiotic villagers trying to kill us, and now The Crying Death is here!"**_

***In another universe/dimension/galaxy***

Naoto's eyes scanned the barren wasteland, this was the place all right, "Just a few minutes early", he thought as he sat down to wait. "She'll be here, I know she will. She's got nowhere else to go, the Federation is after her so she'll try and lay low, she'll probably try and cryogenically freeze herself." Naoto's thoughts were the only thing to keep him company as he was buffeted by the sand and dust the wind carried. "…Might as well take a nap while I'm here, lord knows I need one." Naoto snorted in laughter at the thought, "Two dimension jumps in one 'day', man I'm really pushing it. If Luci was here she'd be kicking my ass all over the place for being such an idiot."

**()()\/()()**

Her name was Samus Aran. She was a bounty hunter. The only survivor of her home planet. Raised by the Chozo to be the protector of the universe. She had saved the universe countless times, from the monstrous Space Pirates, the scourge that was Phazon and Dark Samus, the Metroids the Chozo created, a murderous race of conquerors known as the Ing, the X-Parasites which the Metroid were created to hunt, and many other threats to the galaxy. And now she was being hunted by the Galactic Federation, the very government she had worked with for so long. "Adam," she said to her ship's onboard A.I. which was named after her late CO from when she was in the Federation.

"Yes?"

"Are there any nearby planets where we can lie low for awhile?" She asked. She was tired, she was bruised, and all she wanted to do now was lie down and go to sleep, unfortunately that wouldn't be happening for awhile.

"There is one, an unregistered planet that seems to be devoid of all life, it is in a back-water quadrant but the Federation won't pay any attention to it."

"Then that's where I'm going, plot a course immediately."

"…It's right there Samus, the only reason I know about it is because it's not marked on any maps and we just popped out of hyperspace right next to it."

"That seems…oddly convenient…" Samus frowned at the ease at which they had found this planet. "Are you sure it's uninhabited?"

"The planet is almost entirely devoid of life."

"Almost?" She asked the AI with a cocked eyebrow, she hadn't survived this long in a universe filled to the brim with hostile life forms without developing some form of paranoia.

"Scanners show only one life form is present on the planet, humanoid in origin, but it seems to be teleporting all over the planet. No readily identifiable equipment which means that the subject is not of Space Pirate or Federation origin. In fact it seems as though it doesn't even have any current technology." If the AI had the ability to sound confused, it would have been obvious from its tone, even so Samus could detect uncertainty in Adam's 'voice.' "Other than this…curious humanoid, there are no other life forms present. This is the closest planet we can find, and the ship needs to rest so it can recharge. Any objections, Lady?" Samus smirked at the reminder of her old CO.

"So this…thing is teleporting under it's own power? Interesting, take us planet side Adam." Samus was incredibly intrigued by the prospect of meeting a new life form, '_hopefully it won't try to kill me the moment I touch down' _she thought to herself as the ship entered the atmosphere.

**()()\/()()**

Naoto smiled as he watched Samus' violet ship come in for a landing, he had guessed correctly that she would take an interest in the fact that he was warping all over the face of the planet. An idea crossed the firebrand's mind, he grinned mischievously at the idea. "Ah, why not? Might as well have some fun with her" Naoto thought to himself as he lowered his heartbeat to near non-existent levels. Naoto's body began to vanish from sight as he activated his invisibility power. "Alright, just hope she doesn't shoot me for this, I really don't feel like getting a plasma beam to the skull today…Although that might help me with trying to convince her…"

A small platform dropped out of the bottom of the ship after it landed. Samus was standing on it, decked out in her full power armor. Just because she was curious didn't mean she was taking any chances with this 'thing.' She scanned the wasteland in front of her, her arm cannon at the ready in case it turned out to be hostile after all.

Samus had seen many things during her life, some strange, some horrifying, others just plain odd. She was familiar with cloaking technology, many of the Space Pirates she fought had utilized it to some degree, hell the Federation had created some form of it as well (Although it never made it to mass production seeing as it was deemed too expensive.) what she wasn't that familiar with was a life form that could reduce it's own life signs to near zero. She didn't know who or what it was until they showed up, she honestly hadn't been expecting to see him again ever since she last met him after Zebes was destroyed. The moment she realized who/what else was on this planet was the moment said person seemingly materialized out of thin air behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hi." He said quietly.

Samus spun around and jammed her arm-cannon into the man's stomach. "Naoto, don't tell me you're after me as well." She said, Naoto couldn't see her face behind the visor but he could tell that the mere thought of him hunting her down made her angry.

"The only reason I'd ever come after you would be if you decided to join up with the Space Pirates for anything other than trying to sabotage them…Or if you did something that severely pissed me off. Or if I'm trying to hire you for a job. Or-"

"Okay, I get it. You're not trying to bring my head in to the Federation." Samus interrupted the red-head.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. What the hell did you do?" He asked the armored woman with a neutral expression.

"It's a long story." Naoto's expression told her that she should summarize then. "Okay fine. I was hired by the Federation to deal with an unknown life form dubbed 'X-Parasites,' the parasites were able to completely consume an organism's body and then transform into them, retaining all their knowledge. I had been infected with one of them but I was able to survive by being implanted with Metroid DNA, turns out the Metroids were created to hunt down and kill the X."

"I had always been curious as to why the Chozo made those things in the first place…" The red-head interrupted. Samus looked at him and absently wondered where he had pulled the chair from, she decided that it was better not to think about it too much. "Well, I'll listen to the rest of the story later but I can kind of guess where it's going. If my guess is correct then you must have been sent to the facility where they sent your power armor, only to find that it had been animated by a stray X still inside of it. You then proceeded to wipe out all X and all infested creatures in the facility, you encountered your X-infested power armor and it tried to kill you…many times. You eventually discovered something that Feds desperately wished to keep hidden, knowing your history it was probably some kind of weapon development involving Metroids, you had to destroy that section of the facility for some reason involving your infested armor even though the Federation told you not to. You then defeated the original clone and escaped, apparently you also absorbed it so you would have your full suit and all your weapons back… How's that guess?" Naoto asked with a sly grin spread across his lips.

Samus merely stared at the red head through the visor. "That's…pretty much what actually happened…how did you-"

"I have my ways. Let's just say that I observed the incident and leave it at that."

"But that doesn't make any sense, Adam should have been able to detect you, and I should have at least seen some evidence that you had been there. There was nothing of the sort, so HOW did you 'observe' it?" Samus demanded as she pressed her arm cannon against the red-head's chest.

Naoto's eyes flickered down to the weapon being jammed into his torso and involuntarily swallowed. Sure he'd heal from it, but he really didn't feel like having a plasma burned hole in his chest. "Even if I'd told you, you wouldn't believe me." He said as he locked eyes with Samus' glare through her visor.

"You can turn invisible, bring your life signs down to almost zero, you're an enigma to the Federation, you aren't on any database, I've met you before but in truth I've only talked to you for a total of twenty minutes when I put our two conversation's together so I hardly know anything about you, and let's not forget that I've seen a lot of strange and messed up shit in my life so honestly I wouldn't be surprised if you told me that you were some sort of bisexual time-traveler who works for an organization that exists in order to make sure that no one fucks up the universal timeline." Samus' glare hardened as she finished speaking.

Naoto stared at her for a moment before stepping back slightly. When Samus aimed her cannon at him he raised his arms to show that he wasn't going to try anything. "Alright then, I might as well tell you now since I would have to do that eventually…" Naoto sighed and closed his eye. "Just wish I could have done it under more…preferable conditions, maybe after a nice dinner and before making the beast with two backs." Naoto smiled perversely until he felt a plasma bolt pass dangerously close to his head. "I was just joking, sheesh." Naoto's eye opened slowly, Samus noticed that his eye had gone from a gentle deep blue to a sharp, icy blue-gray. It felt wrong to her, seeing Naoto, someone who gave off an air of kindness, have such a cold harsh gaze. "Long story short, I'm not from this galaxy. This universe even, hell I'm not even from the same continuity as you. No I'm not a bisexual time-traveler - I suspect that my friend that is a time-traveler really is Bi but that's a different story – anyways the point is that I'm from a different dimension slash parallel universe or whatever you want to call it. We ran into each other the first time out of sheer coincidence. I kept an eye on your activities because you intrigued me – that and I love strong women, something about them just gets my blood pumping..." The same perverted grin played across Naoto's lips, Samus frowned in contrast, albeit a barely visible blush adorned her cheeks.

"I came here because I need your help with something. You see, I recently came across a small boy in one of my travels; the kid is treated like shit by a good deal of the people in his hometown. Case in point, when I found him his arm had just been cut off by one of the villagers and he was being assaulted by an entire mob of them."

"How cruel…Why would they do something like that to a child?"

"Because of fear." Naoto answered, he didn't need to see Samus' face to know she was confused by his statement. "They're scared of him. When the kid was born, a creature known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune – The Nine Tailed Fox – appeared, it had been sealed inside of his mother and was to be sealed into him when he was conceived…but someone interrupted the process…he attempted to kill the infant but was stopped by the Father, instead the masked man somehow took control of the Kyuubi's mind and drove it insane, he used the Kyuubi to attack the village but it was finally sealed into the infant by his father. His father was the leader of the village at that time, and his final wish before he died was that his son be seen as the Hero of the village because of the great burden he would carry." Naoto paused for a moment, his eye seemed to change from an icy blue color to a dark steely azure, his lips curled into a scowl. "The villagers were informed of the leader's last wish and that the boy was the Kyuubi's container. They called out for the boy to be killed on the spot; they saw the boy as the monster and not the jailer. The boy was saved by the previous leader – who was forced to fill his successor's position – he created a law that said no one was allowed to tell the future generations about the boy's prisoner, under the threat of execution. This didn't stop the villagers, many of them still attack him, they do not see him as human; others are completely apathetic to his case, they won't raise a hand against him or offer any help. For the most part, the boy is alone."

Naoto closed his eye for a moment and sighed. When he opened it again, it had reverted to his original blue-green color. "That's where I came in, I'm going to adopt the boy and raise him as my own. The reason I contacted you is because I believe he needs a strong motherly figure in his life, someone who'll stick up for him when I'm off on 'business', someone who'll teach him what I can't, you know, things a mother's supposed to do? I thought about it and you fit the bill perfectly."

"I don't know the first thing about being a mother." Samus said, she had lowered her arm cannon by this point.

"Well I don't know how to be a father, guess we'll both learn on the job now won't we?" Naoto retorted with a smile on his face.

"What makes you think I can even be a good mother?"

"…I know of your history with the baby Metroid, I know how sad you were when it died, I know the rage you felt towards the baby's killers. All of those are signs of a good mother." Naoto smirked for a moment. "Besides, I'm sure you'll like the kid. Now if you don't mind, we really should be leaving." His eyes flickered over to the large purple ship behind Samus. "I'll find somewhere to hide your ship once we cross over, unless you'd prefer that we just leave it…"

Samus shrugged before walking over to her gunship. "I don't really need it, I just want the AI and a couple of animals inside to stay with me, guess you could say I'm kind of attached to them." Samus referred to the Etecoons and Dachoras she had rescued before leaving the space station opened an access panel on the other side of the ship. After pressing a few buttons and inserting what Naoto was certain was a password of some form, a small cylindrical object dropped out of the bottom of the ship, Samus grabbed the small disc shaped object in the cylinder. "Adam, wake up."

The AI took barely even a second to boot up, a hologram in the shape of a robotic head emerged from the center of the disc. Naoto felt an insignificant level of surprise at the face's appearance; he then silently called himself a nerd for remembering what the face looked like. "Hm? Who's this? Is he a friend of yours Samus?" The AI asked.

"Sort of. Adam, we're going to be leaving for…somewhere else in a moment."

"Then I don't see why you had to take me out of the ship." Before Samus could say anything else the AI continued it's 'thought.' "I can't imagine how he plans to fit inside the ship though, we barely have enough room as it is, what with your 'friends' who are anything but little taking up the rest of the storage space. The only way he could fit inside the ship is if he squeezed in with you into the cockpit…why has your heart rate gone up?"

Naoto let out a snort of laughter; he didn't need to see through Samus' visor to know that she was blushing even if only slightly. "We're not taking the ship, I have another method of transportation, so if you would be so kind as to release the 'friends' from storage we can get under way."

The hologram head stared keenly at him for a moment before disappearing. Naoto heard a sharp hiss from the back of the ship; he watched as a loading ramp descended from the Gunship's rear, his curiosity was further elevated when he watched as an Ostrich like creature descended from the ship with several Koala like creatures riding on its back.

Samus turned back to Naoto once they were off the ship, her words died in her throat when she saw what he was doing. Naoto had taken the metal casing off of his left arm, revealing a skeletal arm covered in sporadic bits of bloodied, burned, and mutilated flesh. Naoto placed his right hand under his left arm pit and tore the arm off of his body. Samus stared in shock as he whipped it around without a care in the world, she heard the sound of bones breaking and fixing. When Naoto was finished waving the skeletal arm around it had transformed into a dark grey staff with sporadic dark red markings. Naoto pulled off the metal eye-patch over his left eye revealing a skeletal eye socket with a blue pupil shining like a supernova. Naoto flicked his wrist and the eye-patch changed into a long sinister looking blade before Samus' very eyes. Naoto pressed the blade into a slot at the tip of the staff. The newly formed scythe glowed with an ethereal, nearly transparent aura, Samus watched in shock as Naoto swung the scythe once and a 'tear' in the air about eight feet long appeared where he swung the scythe. Naoto set the scythe against his shoulder as he reached into the long and thin tear, his hand grabbed one edge of the tear and pulled it apart until it was about the width of the average doorway. The hole sparked with crimson and violet electricity, a black and white vortex swirled in the center of the 'doorway.'

Naoto stepped to the side of the doorway and bowed, his right arm extended towards the door. "Ladies, Strange animals, and snarky AI programs first!" Naoto said cheerfully.

Samus glimpsed at him for a moment before walking through the door way, the Etecoons and the Dachora followed shortly after her. Naoto looked around for a moment before he sauntered through himself, pulling the rift shut behind him. A Federation task force eventually arrived on the planet, dispatched to investigate the energy spike on a reportedly deserted planet. The only things the task force found were Samus' ship and a note inside of it which read, 'I know your secrets, all of them!'

***Back in the Naruto dimension/universe***

Naruto jolted awake in bed, he swore he heard something in the house. Naruto listened closely but didn't hear anything else, he tried to go back to sleep but found that he was too awake to fall asleep. Naruto opened the door to his room and slipped out, tip toeing through the rooms. "Nii-san…is that you?" The young blond asked, he had decided that he was going to refer to Naoto as Nii-san due to his brotherly attitude towards him.

"Oh hey Naruto, I didn't mean to wake you up…" Naoto called out. Naruto's eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, he saw Naoto standing in the middle of the room with a large human looking shadow next to him along with several odd animal silhouettes. "Samus, you can take your armor off you know, not like anyone's going to attack you here."

Naruto glanced at the other person in the room who he determined must be Samus. "Hi, my name's Naruto, its nice to meet you Mister…" A bright light was emitted by the humanoid shadow, Naruto covered his eyes with his hands and turned away so as to not be blinded by the light. When the blinding light faded he turned back to see that Naoto had turned on the rooms' lights. What Naruto thought was a man turned out to be a woman, a blonde woman in a blue skin-tight body suit. The two blondes locked eyes with each other for a moment; Naruto's eyes held a look of wonder, Samus' eyes were filled with pity upon seeing the poor child.

Naoto cleared his throat before he began to speak again. "Naruto this is Samus, Samus this is Naruto. You both kind of know me so I'm not going to bother with introducing myself. Anyways, Samus is going to be your new mother Naruto." Naoto's hands were splayed across his knees; Samus noticed that he had managed to place the metal casing back on his skeletal arm without her seeing it.

"New…mommy…?" The six year old jinchuuriki asked tentatively as he looked up at the blonde haired woman who smiled kindly at him. "Kaa-san!" Naruto yelled happily as he leaped onto the former bounty hunter and hugged her tightly.

Samus glanced down at the young jinchuuriki wrapped around her mid-section, a faint blush spread across her cheeks as Naruto accidently pressed his face into her breasts. She scowled for a moment before pushing him off of her, "Don't do that." She said firmly but kindly. Naruto thought she was going to start scolding him at any moment and his face drooped as a result, he was surprised when she reached down and ruffled his hair instead. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," The blonde woman said with a neutral expression. She began to think to herself as she looked at the other blonde. "Did the villagers make him like this?" the thoughts veiled a murderous concept that had just begun to take root, the infant Metroid's death scream echoed in her mind. "_Never again. As long as I live, I will never again allow a child in my care to be killed_."

"All right kid, I know you're excited to and all but its past your bedtime, so OFF YOU GO!" Naoto exclaimed jovially as he gestured towards Naruto's bedroom.

"Don't want ta go to bed." Naruto pouted, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"You'll want to be well rested for tomorrow, trust me." The Red-head said as he playfully locked eye/s with the six year old.

"But I'm not tired, and I want to hang out with Kaa-san!" The young blonde retorted.

"Naruto, you should go to bed, Naoto's right about that. If you don't get enough sleep you're body won't work how you want it to and you won't be able to grow up." Samus said with a mild smile on her face. "We'll have time to hang out tomorrow."

"B-b-but…" Naruto trailed off as Naoto interrupted.

"Kid, _'Mommy'_ and '_Daddy_' have to do… '_grown up'_ stuff, and I'm sure you don't want to see 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' kissing and grossing you out." Naoto said with a perverse grin playing across his lips. Samus scowled at the red-head as he ogled her, she had a sudden urge to punch him in the face as hard as she could.

"Ew!" Naruto let out a cry of disgust at the thought of his soon-to-be-adopted-parents doing 'that', the blonde jinchuuriki scampered off to his room so he wouldn't have to witness such a thing.

Naoto watched him go before he turned back to Samus, there was approximately a split second between when Naoto's grin disappeared and Samus' fist smashed into his face. (It should be noted however, that neither Samus nor Naoto were sure of whether Naoto getting punched or his grin vanishing happened first.) Naoto stumbled backwards whilst clutching his newly broken nose. "Whad was thad for?" He asked.

"That was for what you said. You honestly think I'm that easy?" Samus growled at the red-head, she had half-a-mind to reform her power-suit right then and decorate the man's body with plasma burns and 'bullet' holes. Maybe even freeze him for a bit for good measure.

"Oh come on, I was onry…hang on" Samus shuddered at the sight of Naoto putting his nose back in place, by forcing it back in. The noise it made when he did so didn't help at all. "Aight, that's much better. I was only joking about that, I really only did it to get the kid to go to bed."

"Then explain that grin." Samus said, unconvinced.

Naoto merely shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "I'm a guy, you're beautiful hot or whatever you want to call it, I'm know for being somewhat of a pervert, and because I wanted to see how you would react…And maybe a little bit of because I'm actually hoping for that…" Naoto quickly dodged Samus' next punch. "You're lucky I can't hit you back you know."

"Why? And if you say some chauvinist bull shit about you being chivalrous-" Naoto held up a hand before he began to speak again.

"Hey my Mother and my Father practically drilled chivalry into me…but that's not the reason." Naoto interrupted with a slight frown on his face. "I'm a pacifist."

Samus stared at the red-haired man in silence, more out of disbelief than anything. "What?" She finally said.

"I said I'm a-"

"I know what you said, but you honestly can't expect me to believe that load of crap. I mean, what's the Scythe for then? Harvesting wheat and opening portals?" The blonde woman asked incredulously as she glowered at Naoto.

"Um…Yeah, that's about it really…" Naoto said quietly. "Though it harvests something other than wheat in actuality." He said in his thoughts. "I'm serious, I am an actual pacifist, that's actually one of the reasons I didn't tell you earlier about why I brought you here. All I can really do to protect Naruto is by taking the beatings for him or trying to talk his attackers out of it, you on the other hand can just beat the shit out of them if you have to."

Samus continued to glare at the red-head before her gaze softened. "Fine, I guess that's as good a reason as any." The blonde-haired woman quirked an eyebrow as Naoto stretched his arms and yawned loudly.

"Alright then, I've had a loooooooooooong day so I'm going to go to sleep." The eye-patch wearing man said tiredly as he gestured towards the couch. "…Something tells me that tomorrow's going to be an even longer day for us, so I suggest you get some rest, you can have the couch; I'll find somewhere else to sleep. Night Samus, see ya in the morning."

Samus opened her mouth to speak but the firebrand had vanished from sight, any words that she would uttered died in her throat. Sighing, Samus lay down on the small couch and drifted off to an uneasy sleep, one plagued by the faces of former comrades and allies…

Alrighty then, that's the end of that one.

Tell me what you think of it in the reviews and comments please, if this gets enough love it might turn into an actual fic…or it might do that anyways because I feel like continuing it…

Some of you might be wondering what series Naoto is from, well he's actually an OC of mine so…yeah. Like he said in the story, Naoto is going to refrain from fighting for almost all of the story due to his pacifism; if he does fight, it will most likely be either 'off-screen,' extremely short, or its against a very powerful opponent. Naoto will not be trying to fix the world of Naruto, he's just there to take care of the kid, Samus is there to lend some back up.

Speaking of Samus, I intend for her to have all of her power ups from the get-go…and then somehow lose almost all of them soon after the beginning. Why? Because a fully powered Samus in the Naruto universe would practically massacre everything in her path. Also, I'm currently mulling over whether or not I should hook up Naoto and Samus or just let them stay single… And in case any of you Metroid fans are curious, no, Samus will not act like she did in Metroid: Other M. She'll be the old Samus we all know and love…only a lot less mute…

Naoto: *perverted look on his face* Yaaaaaaaaaay!

Samus: Do you want me to break your nose again?

As for the Azure Grimoire, that is the only thing from the BlazBlue universe that will be in this story…aside from the sword Naruto's going to get and the skills he's going to learn from it that is…

If you have any questions then PM and I will answer back…just don't expect an answer any time soon…

R&R!

Naoto: Any and all reviewers get a free picture of Samus in a bikini!

Samus: HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK!


End file.
